Everything is Different
by OperatingTheLimerence
Summary: The war has ended a little earlier than expected. Hermione is spending what remains of the summer at the Weasley's, trying to decide how she wants to spend the rest of her life. Fred has some opinions on the matter. This is my first fanfic so i would be grateful for a review! Hope you enjoy! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at writing FanFic, I hope that you enjoy it and leave a review- your opinions would be greatly valued as I have so little experience writing this genre... Enjoy!

I am not J.K. Rowling and these are not my characters. I do not own the rights to them.

Hermione slipped into the small outdoor shower at the back of the Weasley's shed at the bottom of the garden. She felt the gently warm water cool her skin in the early afternoon sunshine.

She had been cursing Fleur for occupying the bathroom for the past half an hour in a bath of her own but now, her frustration was washed away by the soothing water.

She washed her hair slowly, enjoying the sensation of the soap bubbles sliding from her hair, down her warm back and dripping to her feet.

In her modesty, Hermione had decided it better to shower in her striped bikini despite the sturdy fencing around the shower preventing her from being seen. No one even knew she was here.

Hermione flicked off the shower and dried her hair with her wand. She changed quickly into some clean underwear and a thin cotton dress.

Walking back to the Burrow, Hermione watched Harry and Ginny sneaking off together, so caught up in each other they remained oblivious to her presence.

This had been a good idea, Hermione decided.

Outside the Burrow, Fred and George were sitting on rusty garden chairs, dozing. George was hidden from sight by a copy of 'Witch Weekly' blocking the sun from his snoozing eyes. Fred was taking advantage of this by carefully painting his nails an eye-watering orange.

Hermione opened her mouth to scold but was met by an equally severe look from Fred. Almost to her own surprise, Hermione decided to let Fred have his fun.

In the kitchen, Mrs Weasely had also dropped off, a copy of 'sauce-ery' lying open on the floor beside her. Hermione climbed the many stairs leading to her make-shift room that had been added as a precarious extension to the Weasley's already jauntily-crooked home. Due to the length of her stay, they had decided to expand.

It was positioned on the top floor. With a slightly sloped roof at one side and a large window from which you could just make out the river shrouded in trees, it was just large enough for Hermione and her few belongings. She had a small double bed with a thick quilt Ginny had made for her 17th Birthday. It's lilac embroidered flowers matched her small purple chest of draws with an old-fashioned mirror propped on top. Hermione collapsed onto the bed and sighed. She loved the summer.

At dinner, she helped set the table with Ginny. She laughed at everyone's faces as she brought out the beautifully crafted pie Mrs Weasley had made. It was as like none of them had ever eaten the way they were mesmerised by it.

Everyone was cramped around their small wooden kitchen table, knocking elbows in an effort to eat as much as possible. George seemed surprisingly pleased with his new nails.

"I think I look quite the catch." posed George, holding his orange nails up to his equally orange hair.

"Couldn't have done it without Hermione." claimed Fred, shooting her an appreciative look. Hermione blushed and objected to the statement before realising that everyone was laughing. At that point she laughed too, sharing an extra giggle with Fred over the whole situation.

After a dessert of a blackberry and honey tart, they all retreated to the living room, leaving the twins to clean up the kitchen. Despite having nagged them into helping, Mrs Weasley was clearly uncomfortable at leaving them to clear up alone.

Eventually, after much shifting around and fidgeting, a smashing noise gave her an excuse to huffle angrily into the kitchen and take over.

The twins came sheepishly amused into the living room.

"What happened?" Questioned Ginny, exsasperatedly.

"Don't look at me." Said Fred innocently, "George was the one who smashed the vase."

Hermione looked up.

"The one with the sweet peas and white roses in it?"

"Yeah," Said George, "And it wasn't me."

"I picked them this morning." Said Hermione reprochfully.

To give them credit, they did their best to look and sound apologetic.

Hermione went to bed late. The twins had learned to play poker and with Ron absent (an internship at the ministry) Hermione lost consistently. It was still fun, but as the night wore in it became increasingly hard to remain awake until Fred eventually insisted they stop. Hermione's cards had been blurred by her sleepy vision and she was struggling to concentrate.

"C'mon, you need to sleep." Said Fred stubbornly, wrapping a blanket around her and pushing her up the stairs in front of him. George rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just carry her?" He teased.

Hermione woke a little before nine when most of the house still remained asleep. She was awakened by the summer sun slipping between the thin curtains and illuminating the room. Still in her pyjamas, she made her way down to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

She went down to the chickens and collected a few eggs for pancakes. On her way back, she stopped at the back door to the kitchen, surprised to see Fred standing there. He was leaning over a newly fixed vase and adjusting some slightly tousled fresh roses and sweet peas.

Hermione smiled to herself as he jumped when he opened the door. He smiled sheepishly at her as if he had been caught breaking it, rather than fixing it.

"Before you say anything," He said holding his hands up. "I have a confession: I broke the vase. Sorry about that."

Hermione allowed him a pleased but slightly nonplussed look.

"But the flowers?" He stumbled in response to her question a little.

"I thought they looked nice." He said. Hermione thought it was a nice gesture.

"Would you like some pancakes?" She offered. Fred cracked a small smile.

"Yes please."


	2. Chapter 2

**All reviews welcome! Hope you enjoy x**

After the war, Hermione had been drained. She, for the first time in her life, found peace in a lack of responsibility. Sure, she read the occasional book but she found no peace better than that she found at the burrow.

Harry drew comfort from Ginny spending many hours off in fields savouring her company.

Ron had broken up with Lavender and worked hard to achieve an internship in the ministry working and living with Percy. He wrote to her occasionally to vent about Percy's bossy peculiarities and ask for advise on the odd work assignment. He told her in each letter that he never expected to love his job so much, despite the inability to afford his own apartment.

After a pleasant breakfast with Fred and Ginny (who joined them having smelt the pancakes), Hermione helped Mr Weasley to water the plants. Hermione walked between the slightly wonky line of vegetables like a tight rope walker. With the large fan of water and a persistent breeze, Hermione soon found her feet to be covered in mud. Mr Weasley stood at the side, pointing to the various vegetables for her to water and giving her his opinion about each.

"That's the leeks... Molly's going to love having those... Ah, and the green beans... very tough but quite nutritious..." Herione wasn't quite sure if he was talking to her or himself but either way she didn't mind. Mr Weasley was gentle, if a little distant, company.

She picked enough tomatoes to satisfy even the Weasley's appetite, leaving he fingers oddly sticky. Once she had handed the bowl over to Mr Weasley, she walked down to the end of the garden to the shed and round the back to the shower.

She washed her hands first, using the soap she stowed away in the shed under an old sink. Then she washed the dried mud from her bare feet, balancing awkwardly on one leg.

"Might be easier to just take a shower." Suggested Fred, leaning round the side of the shower door. Hermione blushed as if she had in deed been caught in the shower.

"Maybe you're right." Said Hermione a little lamely. "How often do you come down here by the way?" She tried to make it sound casual. She didn't.

"Worried I'll see you in the shower?" He winked.

"No! Yes! I was only wondering." The tables had turned from this morning. She was the one trying to navigate the correct response now. She turned off the shower and made to leave. Fred moved just enough to let her past, forcing closeness and Hermione blushed again.

After a delicious tomato soup and some home-made bread for dinner along with a dessert of rhubarb crumble and custard, everyone was sleepy. Hermione loved the burrow. She loved the long, hot summer days and lukewarm, clear, shimmering nights. The company of family and friends. Harry was happier than Hermione had every seen him with him and Ginny seeming virtually inseparable. No one failed to notice how they always turned in for bed at the same time, except perhaps the innocent Mrs Weasley.

Hermione sat on the stone steps outside the back door on the narrow stone steps, admiring the copious amounts of wellington boots lined up along the wall. She was pleased to see her own pair neatly lined up there also.

She heard the door open and close and Fred squeezed in to sit next to her on the steps. His long legs reached down to a further step or two than Hermione's own.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all."

There was a short silence during which Hermione realised Fred was trying to tell her something but seemed to feel he did not sufficiently have her attention. Hermione turned to face him.

"What is it Fred?"  
"Hermione, why are you here? I mean at the Burrow?" He looked thoughtful but untroubled. "Not that you're not wanted, far from it but I just wondered." He winked at her again. "Dangerous, I know."

"I like being here." She said simply. "And after everything we all went through, I think we all deserve to do a bit of what we want before normality resumes... Does that sound really pathetic?"

"Not at all..." There was another short sentence. "I almost died." He looked away, at something Hermione couldn't see. "And it made me think that... what you were saying I mean. I want to be happy. I want to do what I want." He grinned again and Hermione was glad to see he looked more like himself. "I've always done that really but, it made me realise what's important too... you know?" He gave her a surprisingly sharp look.

"I never thought it would be Ron doing the internship. I always thought that would be me but after it all happened... I couldn't take it. I needed this." She gestured around her. Fred nodded.

Hermione felt a warm arm slide over her shoulder and squeeze her gently. Hermione lent slowly on his shoulder and breathed the fresh, cooling air mixing with Fred's own soapy-aftershave smell. Fred tucked a strand of her long hair behind an ear and rested his own cheek on her head.

When they silently went back into the living room there was only Mr Weasley left, dozing off himself. Fred woke him gently and guided his father upstairs to bed, whispering to Hermione to wait for him to come back down.

Hermione slid onto the sofa, the worn cushions enveloping her. The house was almost completely silent, save for Fred's footsteps as he returned to her.

"I'm tired Fred." She said, yawning. He looked at her, the slightest glint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay." He then helped her up the many steps to her room.

"I can do this myself you know." Hermione said sleepily.

"Yeah, I know." Said Fred, one hand resting on her shoulder. Then, to Hermione's surprise he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, giving her a gentle smile before retreating downstairs to his own room.

Hermione changed out of her clothes and climbed into bed. She was unsure what to think of Fred's gesture but was too tired to come to a conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a longer one this one, hope you like it x**

The next morning she and Ginny went to Diagon Alley to buy dresses for Harry's birthday party that evening.

Hermione didn't see Fred that morning as he did not leave his room, unlike George. Was George looking at her oddly or was it just her? Had Fred said something to him?

Either way, a breakfast of scrambled eggs seemed to settle her questions along with her appetite. Ginny was very excited for the party- Hermione knew that she was particularly looking forward to their shopping trip as an opportunity to buy some lingerie with which to surprise Harry on his 17th birthday. Hermione was a little apprehensive herself, she couldn't ever quite shake the awkwardness of buying underwear, though she pretended otherwise.

Once alone in Diagon Alley, they made a beeline to 'Bewitching Apparel'. Since the war finished, business was booming in Diagon Alley with several new, and highly fashionable shops.

In the shop, Ginny and Hermione browsed the many beautiful dresses. There was an endless array of silk, chiffon, lace, beads and flowers. Despite Hermione's opinion that it was most important for Ginny to find a perfect dress, Ginny herself seemed to be taking a significant interest in hermione's own choice.

"What about this?" She held up a showy red dress with a velvet lining. Hermione laughed, assuming she was joking.

"I'd look ridiculous." She said, part of her wanting to try it on but none of her wanting to wear it to the party. Ginny looked exasperated.

"You'd look beautiful Hermione!" But she put it back none the less. "But perhaps it might be a bit much for _this_ party."

Hermione was trying on a navy blue dress when a freckled arm slipped in past the curtain and handed her a golden dress. Ginny didn't say anything from the other side of the curtain, she didn't need to. The dress glittered slightly, enticingly. Hermione changed quickly from the dress she was wearing into the new one. It was perfect.

It was surprisingly subtle. A lightly shimmering skirt lead up to a v-shaped bust and crepe sleeves with the occasional fleck of glitter stitched in. Modest, but not too modest. Elegant rather than showy.

Ginny herself looked stunning. She had selected a black dress with green beads attached in an intricate and swirling pattern.

Later on in the 'Bewitching Intimates' section, Hermione was pestered by Ginny into buying some pale pink lingerie. While Hermione thought it very pretty, she dreaded seeing Mrs Weasley's face should she see them go through the wash. Hermione decided to learn a cleaning charm as soon as possible.

With Hermione and Ginny completely exhausted from shopping, they stopped in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for an ice cream sunday before returning to The Burrow.

"Remind me why I needed these again?" Asked Hermione, gesturing to the bag containing her new bra and panties.

"You never know when you need sexy underwear." Said Ginny, wisely. "Plus they're just as much for you as any lucky guy you take a shine to."

Hermione frowned slightly but opted for ice cream rather than an in depth conversation about pants and who might see them.

"What are your plans Hermione?" Asked Ginny casually.

"Go back to school I guess..." Hermione didn't really know anymore. There was so much she could do, but she didn't know what it was she wanted to. She had her OWL's and she knew she was smart. But even as she had worked so hard, the fear of war prevailed over that of exams. Without that weight on her shoulders... it just seemed not pointless, but worth less. " Still have to get my NEWTS." She finished. Ginny looked a little confused.

"What's happened Hermione? I thought you were all about studying?"

"I am, really." Hermione assured her, wondering if it was true. She loved reading, she loved learning but she also loved having purpose... something she hadn't quite deciphered just yet. But she had the rest of the summer before facing going back to school alone. Ginny would be there too of course but classes would drag more than usual being without Ron and Harry.

Before the party, Ginny did Hermione's hair. She used her wand to add thin streaks of glitter to her hair before twisting it up into an elegant up-do. Ginny let her own hair flow loosely, long and shining.

A large table had been set up outside by Bill and Mr Weasley and pastel-coloured candles hovered a few feet above, casting a warm light down on them. The table was set with food even better than that at Hogwarts. There were small pies, crisp salads, delicate tarts, plates of brazed vegetables and a creamy potato salad. Harry sat in the middle of the table, looking amazed. He couldn't seem to stop thanking Mrs Weasley.

Just before everyone sat down to eat, Fred turned up, fashionably late. He scanned the table and stating walking quickly towards her. Hermionie couldn't help but notice how good he looked. Tall and broad-shouldered he looked more grown up than usual. He slipped into the garden chair next to hers and smiled.

"George, 'ou haf sat in my seat!" came an exasperated Fleur from behid them.

"Sorry Fleur!" He said jovially, showing no signs of moving. "Finders keepers." Fleur walked away muttering to sit with Ron who had come over for Harry's birthday. He looked quite pleased at Fleur's presence as it separated him and Percy. Hermione waved at him down the table and he waved back.

Turning back to Fred, she found that Fred had instead engaged in a deep conversation with Bill on his other side about Kingsley's most recent changes to the Ministry of Magic.

"You see-" Bill was telling Fred through a mouthful of pie and potatoes "Kingsley understands the importance of removing the dementors from Azkaban."

"I have to say," interjected Percy, "While I greatly admire Minister Shacklebolt for the leader he is, I cant say I agree with him there." Percy seemed to be in the minority.

"It's inhumane." Said Bill bluntly, giving his brother a cold stare.

"That's the _point_ dear brother." Replied Percy with a patronising sneer.

"Dumbledor himself said that we must face what is right rather than what is easy. I think it is easy to hate the death eaters but right to understand that they are human too... they were probably just as afraid as we were some of them." This instilled a silence as Percy turned a deep red. Fred looked her directly in the eye and slowly raised his glass.

"To Dumbledor." He said simply. Everyone said it back before drinking, whether out of agreement for Hermione's words or respect for the dead. Either way, respecting Dumbledor put you on the road to a kind of gentle understanding of others.

"Come on Perce, you just got here, don't fuck it up now." said George, elbowing him in the ribs. Everyone laughed a little but before Percy could become too embarrassed, Mrs Weasley appeared holding the largest cake Hermione had ever seen. It was a snitch.

Long after everyone had eaten their fill, they remained seated at the table. The atmosphere was perfect. The warm evening air was thick with the jokes of the cheerfully-tipsy and the war seemed like years ago. Hermione was sitting between Fred and Ron, who was telling a story from work.

"And then-" He said, trying he best not to let his own laughter interfere with the story "-It turns out Percy had sent the letter to Mrs Bigsley from foreign affairs! So she got the date invite and Miss Price got the stock room inventory instead!"

They all laughed but were forced to a little quieter than they otherwise might have because Percy wasn't all that far off.

"Oi, Fred!" George called down the table. "C'mere!" He waved him over a little drunkenly. Fred through her a regretful look before rushing over to him.

"Back in a second." He hissed impatiently.

There was an awkward silence between Ron and Hermione.

"I guess you heard me and Lavender broke up." Hermione had hoped the conversation wouldn't go this way.

"Yeah, how did she take it?"

"Oh... you know." There was a pause. "Not great."

"Still, work sounds like fun." Hermione did her best to steer the conversation back to Ron's work, to no avail.

"How come we never made a match of it Hermione?" He asked. Clearly the alcohol had given him more courage than usual.

"There was a time where we might have done." Hermione conceded. Unbeknown to her, alcohol had given her more relaxed honesty than usual. "But I think we're different people now." Ron nodded in agreement.

"A lot can happen in a year." Said Ron, suddenly sounding tired. Hermione leaned over and ruffled his hair affectionally.

"But friendship is eternal."


	4. Chapter 4

**I was a little more unsure about quite how to write this chapter but overall I felt it went fairly well, I hope you agree x**

 **Happy reading :)**

Fred rejoined them a minute later.

"What've I missed?" He asked expectantly.

"I was just telling Ron about how great it is to live here." Said Hermione, unwilling to recount to Fred what they had actually been speaking of.

"And what is it that makes it so great?" Questioned Fred.

"Firstly the food," Fred and Ron both nodded in agreement, "But everything about this place is... magical." Hermione sighed in pleasant contentment and Fred smiled at her.

Eventually, the tables were cleared and put away. Bill and Fleur said a tipsy goodbye and left. Ginny and Harry were snuggled up on the sofa together and Mr and Mrs Weasley went to bed. Hermione, the twins and Ron played a few games of cards before deciding to call it a night.

With George in his room and Ron occupying the bathroom on the floor below, Fred continued his habit of taking Hermione up to her room.

"Hey Hermione?" He asked once they had reached the top.

"Yeah?"

Fred produced a bunch of flowers from his sleeve- sweet peas and white roses.

"Do you think I'm magical too?" She took the flowers and breathed in their soft perfume. "You looked beautiful this evening." Fred told her quietly. Hermione was a good bit more drunk than Fred.

"Thanks Fred." She whispered, "You looked quite handsome yourself."

Then, to her own surprise, she pulled his head gently down to her level and planted a kiss on his forehead. He gave her a searching look, their noses just inches away and Hermione's hands on either side of his face. She could feel his breath on her nose and she smiled. Fred gave a small smile in return.

The moment was broken my the graceless thumps of Ron's footsteps coming up the stairs. Fred kissed her lightly on the cheek and disapperated.

"What was that?" asked Ron, referring to the pop.

"What pop?" asked Hermione, "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh." Said Ron a little confused. "Well, 'night."

"Goodnight." Hermione hurried into her room.

Hermione was awoken by Crookshanks who had taken to wondering around the Burrow for days at time. Crookshanks's purring sounded like a bag of rocks being run over. She lightly pushed the dribbling cat out of the way and got up. Her hair was still full of glitter but it no longer looked elegant, more insane.

She decided to go for another outside shower as even in the early morning, it was looking to be another beautiful day. Grabbing a cloud-like warm towel and some clothes to wear after her shower (currently wearing her pyjamas), She crept downstairs.

The house was still quiet, everyone was likely having a lie in due to the amount of alcohol consumed the night before. Hermione herself had a light but persistent headache but it was well worth the fun of the night before.

At the base of the garden she found her shampoo and conditioner hidden in the shed.

Under the stream of warm water she found an opportunity to examine her thoughts and feelings. She was going to have to accept that something was happening between herself and Fred. She had long found him attractive (and she knew she was not at all alone in this opinion) but had always assumed that they simply weren't compatible. But it was like everyone had changed recently, including herself. She massaged shampoo into her long hair.

Thinking back to the previous night, she remembered the softness of his kiss on her cheek. His breath was warm, tinted with the taste of alcohol. His eyes searching her own for something she was yet to understand. She sighed deeply, and wished he had kissed her mouth.

"Hello?" Fred's voice called, confused from the other side of the fence. "Ron, is that you?" Hermione quickly finished rinsing her hair and switched off the water.

"Hang on!" She shouted, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

Grabbing her towel, she wrapped it tightly around herself and opened the shower door a few inches. Fred looked surprised.

"Hermione?" He was standing outside holding his own towel.

"Er, yes?" Hermione tried to neaten her hair with one hand and hold the towel firmly with the other. The door opened another few inches.

"I didn't expect-" He gestured to her dripping body. He grinned at her cheekily "I'd have thought you were far too civilised."

"Clearly not." Hermione gave up on neatening her hair and reached instead for the door handle. Fred leaned forward and put his hand over her own.

"How long are you going to be?" He asked, speaking to her lips. Hermione reddened.

"I'll be quick."

"Sure." He leaned back, removing his hand from hers and winking. "Take you're time love."

Hermione shut the door, dropped the towel and switched the shower back on. True to her word, she showered quickly. She dried her hair and body with her wand and slipped into her tank top and denim shorts. She almost regretted not wearing her new lingerie as she did her best to organise her long hair into a more attractive mess.

When she left the shower, Fred was standing outside, nothing but a towel covering his lean body. Hermione smiled tightly, doing her best to keep her eyes firmly on his face.

Fred walked towards her slowly, cupping one side of her jawline in his long fingers. He leant forwards slowly, giving her plenty of time to object but she didn't. His lips met hers gently but insistently. After just a few seconds, Hermione pulled away.

"Sorry, did I-" He asked, embarressed.

"No." Said Hermione simply. Then she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck decisively and drawing his mouth more firmly against her own. She could feel Fred smiling. He lifted her back into the small shower cubicle, shutting the door behind him with one hand, the other wrapped around her. Hermione shivered in pleasure at the feeling of his long fingers gripping her around the waist.

Their mouths moving together, Hermione was being pressed between the shed wall and Fred's bare chest... She could feel her breasts being massaged by the movement of their bodies. Clearly Fred had also noticed as his kisses became more intense, more passionate.

Whoosh. The shower was turned on as Fred's arm knocked against the switch in his attempt to shift slightly.

Cold water caught half of Hermione's face and clothes.

"Eugh!" She escaped his grip and dropped to the ground, scooping up her towel and pyjamas as she went. She felt suddenly embarrassed, unsure of herself.

"Shit!" Fred said with feeling. "Sorry Hermione! Hermione? Wait!"

But she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy :)**

"What happened to you?" Quizzed Ginny.

"Fred-" Hermione began.

"Oh, what an idiot. He can be so clueless sometimes, _I'll talk to him_." She stomped off, back towards the direction Hermione had come from.

More than a little dazed, she continued up the winding garden path, letting her clothes dry in the sun. What had just happened?

Hermione realised she simultaneously regretted letting that happen and not letting it happen more. She could easily have dried herself with her wand but somehow the moment had ended and she was suddenly very unsure about how she felt about it.

Drying herself quickly, she joined Mrs Weasley in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Are you alright dear? You look a little flushed." Asked Mr's Weasley kindly. "I have just the thing." She said confidently, handing her a bowl of yoghurt, fruit and granola. She smiled at Hermione warmly and disappeared upstairs to give Mr Weasley his early morning coffee.

"Mum's right 'Mione, you do look a little off." Said Ron, his own mouth full of bacon.

Turning around to face him, she almost had a heart attack when she saw George sitting on the other side from him at the kitchen table. For a fraction of a second, she had mistaken him for Fred. It must have shown on her face because Ron's frown deepened.

"What's up?" George asked her. He didn't look quite so concerned as Ron, perhaps a little more... amused. Hermione thought she saw him wink but couldn't be sure.

"Nothing." She sat down at the table with them and slowly ate her breakfast, finding it to be (unsurprisingly) quite delicious.

Ron shrugged and proceeded to tell Fred about a recent Cudley Cannons match. Fred seemed less interested in their conversation and would shoot her the occasional glance, one eyebrow raised. She met none of these looks but was instead intently engrossed in her granola.

Once she had finished her food, Hermione took her damp towel and pyjamas back upstairs and lay on her bed, reading. She stopped after she realised she had read the same page four times and had no idea what it was about. Giving it up as a lost cause, she turned over, face down in her pillows. She closed her eyes and wondered...

What would have happened if she had stayed with Fred? Her imagination begun to create images of herself and Fred intertwined and with significantly less clothing so she pushed that particular question to the back of her mind and decided on another.

Would Ginny, who had seemed to be heading in that direction, have discovered them? Perhaps it was just as well she had left, it gave them both time to think about it without the pressure of anyone else knowing... She thought back to Georges face at breakfast and grimaced into her pillows.

Fuck.

There was the lightest knock on the door.

Hermione jumped, she had fallen into a doze. There was another polite knock.

"Come in." She said, her voice clouded a little by sleep.

Ginny stepped into her room briskly, shutting the door behind her and collapsing on Hermione's bed. She nestled her head onto Hermione's shoulder.

"He said he was sorry." She said, sounding sleepy herself.

"It's fine Ginny, it didn't really matter anyway." She said, severely bending the truth. Ginny looked at her in much the same way as George.

"Besides." Said Ginny slyly, "He only got you _slightly_ wet." Hermione sighed disapprovingly but dared not say anything.

"C'mon." Ginny said suddenly wide awake. "Come and play some quiddich."

"Nnn." Groaned Hermione unwillingly. "I don't feel like it."

"Then bring a book, but you can't stay in here all day, it's far too sunny for that." Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed 'Hogwarts, a History'.

From the shade of a nearby tree, Hermione watched the others play. She read little of her book but used it to cover her face should Fred glance at her.

Ginny, George and Percy made up one team while Harry, Fred and Ron made up another. Harry and Ginny kept interrupting the game however. At one point they seemed to have crashed, only to find that they were in fact sharing a lingering kiss in mid-air. George and Ron yelled at them to "Cut it out!" while Percy hovered at the side, tutting disapprovingly. As Hermione glanced over to see them, she instead caught Fred's eye as he floated a bit behind them, staring at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking: that was us just a few short hours ago.

Hermione looked away and the game resumed.

They played three games and in the end Ginny's team won as both Harry and Fred seemed to be easily distracted.

As they walked back to the house, Hermione chatted with Harry about his auror internship due to start at the end of the summer. Being Harry had its perks and the Ministry had organised for him to start later than Ron's in order to give him as much time with Ginny as possible.

"You don't fancy coming back to school with me and Ginny then?" Hermione joked, elbowing him gently in the ribs. "Not missing potions?"

"Nah," said Harry, "it would be like going back in time!" They both smiled, thinking of the many happy times they had all shared at Hogwarts. Hermione silently wondered if that chapter of her life was over or if there was more to come. She hated the uncertainty.

Mr's Weasley made another generous meal consisting of a hot chicken stew and crusty bread. Fred sat opposite her at the table and kept asking her to pass him things. After the fourth time she was asked to pass the butter she made eye contact with him and frowned. He stopped after that. She wished she was able to talk to him but right now she felt she needed space.

After the meal, Hermione announced she was feeling tired and was going to get an early night. Fred stood up, saw her face and sat down again.

She walked upstairs alone.

In the early hours of the morning, she decided she needed to talk to Fred... even if she had no idea what to say, her silence was also saying too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one gets a little more exiting, hope you like it. x**

Fred had given up on sleep.

He turned over for the hundredth time and kicked off the covers, frustrated. He lay on his back wearing nothing but his pants and frowning at the ceiling. He imagined Hermione, curled up in her own room directly above his own.

"Just go to sleep." Came a grumpy hiss from George's side of the room. "You can talk to her in the morning."

"She doesn't want to talk to me, I don't know what she wants." Fred hissed back.

"Then don't talk to her tomorrow but for Merlin's sake, go to sleep."

Fred turned over again and tried to sleep. He was too warm, his bed was too hard and his maind was working furiously. He kept replaying in his mind the moment where he accidentally turned the shower on. He had been going to softly stroke a strand of her long dark hair back from blocking her deep, brown eyes...

What an idiot he had been.

He sighed heavily into the darkness.

"Would you just-" George's angry whisper was interrupted by a tiny tap at the door. "-That's it." George picked up his duvet and pillow, walked to the door and grumpily past a timid-looking Hermione.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-" Started Hermione.

"He's all yours." Interjected George shortly.

George disappeared downstairs to the living room in the hope of some more sleep. Fred watched Hermione as she stood silently in the doorway, her elegant outline highlighted by the silver moonlight.

"This was a bad idea, sorry I woke you up." She turned to leave. Fred hopped quickly out of bed and crossed the room in two strides.

"No, wait." He grabbed her wrist gently and she turned back to look at him, her face now hidden in shadow. "Just come in for a minute."

She followed him back into the room and he shut the door behind them.

"We need to talk." She sat gingerly down on George's bed and he sat on his own.

"I'm so sorry about the shower, I really ruined the moment." Hermione gave him a half smile and shook her head.

"It's not that. I just need to know what this is, what's happening." She frowned slightly.

Fred nodded as if he understood for a second before shaking his head again.

"I don't understand." He looked up at her a she shivered slightly, pulling her cotton dressing gown closer around herself.

"I- I just-" She took a deep breath and regained some control. "What is happening between us?" She asked, simply. Fred contemplated her question, a little non-plussed. He moved across the room to sit next to her but was careful to keep their bodies from touching.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know." Said Hermione, not looking at him but rather eyeing her exposed knees. He sensed she was unwilling to risk anything.

"Hermione, you're too sensible." Despite saying it gently, he was given a scolding look. "I mean you let your thinking get in the way of how you feel."

She looked at him more softly, her dark eyes round.

"But I don't know how I feel." She said quietly.

"That's because you think you shouldn't." Fred extended two fingers to gently touch the side of her delicate face. "But what you don't know is, I'm a good guy." He tipped her head back slightly and kissed her lips tenderly, slowly. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"I want you." Hermione whispered almost too quietly to hear. He heard a change in her voice and looked at her face more closely. Her small smile taunted him, dared him. But he had to prove himself, he had to resist.

"I want you too." He kissed her forehead. She shifted in the semi-darkness, standing up and sliding back onto his lap, her legs on either side of his own. She leaned into his body and kissed him, her hands snaking up his chest to his shoulders.

He felt her body, her warmth against his own and struggled to resist. He realised his own hands were gripping her waist, pulling her closer. For the second time, he felt the softness of her breasts against his chest, this time braless. He thought he could feel her nipples touching him, separated from him only by her thin shirt and cotton robe.

There lips separated for a second as they caught their breath.

"We shouldn't rush it." Whispered Fred, wanting more than anything to tare her clothes from her perfect body and touch her in every way imaginable.

"Okay." Hermione stood up and stepped back. For a second she was still, then she removed her robe, dropping it onto the floor. She stood in front of him provocatively in nothing but a thin shirt and a small pair of underpants, her long dark hair swirling about her voluptuous body. He groaned slightly, eyeing her hungrily.

"That is so not fair."

"Says the guy in his pants." Hermione smiled at him and slid back onto his lap, pushing herself up against him and kissing him passionately. He slipped his hands just under the hem of her top, pulling at her hips and breaking their kiss to caress his lips against her neck. She sighed in his ear at his kisses. Fred was sure she could feel his erection pressing against her, encouraging her on.

"Hermione?"  
"Yes?"

"We're rushing this." She pulled away from him a little, her face surprised.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"No-"

"Do you want this?"

"Yeah-" He shivered at the thought of where this could lead if he let it happen. He ached for her.

"Then-" She pulled her top off, revealing her round, soft breasts. Fred groaned again. "-I suggest we don't over-think this."

He flipped her over skilfully, her back on the bed and him on top, his mouth fixed on her own. He massaged a breast in one hand, pulling at the nipple and pressing his hard-on against her lower body. Her legs open and his body pressing against hers, she moaned as his kisses travelled down her neck to her nipple, sucking and biting lightly. Fred could feel her begin to lose control.

"Fred." She whispered, a little breathlessly. He stopped his kissing and looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you were right." Fred could still feel his dick pushing against his boxers, his whole body throbbing and his head spinning. He forced those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Okay." He leaned over the edge of the bed and passed a blushing Hermione her top. "Sorry."

"Don't be!" Hermione insisted. "That felt... amazing. I'm the one who should be apologising."

"No!" Fred sat back on his legs, still trying to calm his urges. "It's totally okay, don't worry."

"Thanks Fred." She said quietly. She pulled him down to lie next to her, curled around her body. Fred pulled a thin cover over them and nestled up to her.

"Sweet dreams." He kissed her neck gently and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A little less steamy in this chapter- it can't all be that passionate, a little unfortunately )**

Hermione was awakened by the heat of another's body pressed against her own.

The morning sun shone through Fred's red cotton curtains creating a warm light in the cluttered room. In the darkness she hadn't been able to see much of the twin's room.

Two squashy single beds were pushed against opposite walls, a window in between. From an open chest of drawers in front of the window clothes spilled onto the floor like a frozen waterfall. Various 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Posters and products were displayed on the walls and stacked at the corners of the room.

Unlike the cool, pale purple of her own room, Fred's was a bright cacophony of clashing colours. It was without order but intensely interesting and full of the unexpected.

Fred shifted in his sleep, muttering slightly. Hermione turned over to face him. His red hair was (as usual) a roughish mess. As she watched his sleeping face, she resisted the urge to wake him, instead allowing him to sleep.

She slipped out of bed a little reluctantly and picked up her cotton robe from where it had been abandoned the night before. Holding it in her hands, she turned over the events of the early morning in her mind. She had wanted him so much that she had pushed for him and then suddenly, everything had fallen out of her control and she didn't know how she felt. He had been so... gentle. She loved him for it, although she couldn't quite accept that yet.

Hermione slipped the thin material around her shoulders and tied it conservatively around her body. She looked down at him, his long, lean body relaxed. His eyes fluttered and he rubbed them, stretching.

Looking up sleepily, he saw her, wrapped in her robe and looking down at him sweetly, her head tilted to one side. He smiled.

"Morning." He said, almost casually.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep alright?" He sat up and reached out to pull her towards him. She moved forwards to stand between his legs as he sat on his bed, his hands on her thighs.

"Deep and dreamless." Fred nodded, looking up at her happily. She smiled down at him, blushing.

"You?" She asked it return.

"You snore something awful." He said, trying and failing to frown at her.

"I do not!" Hermione protested. He just laughed and stood up, kissing her on the forehead.

"So how do you want to do this?" The conversation suddenly became a little more serious as she considered how to ask his open question.

"We need to talk to George." She said decisively.

"Oi!" Fred whispered into George's ear.

George lay on his back on the living room sofa, fast asleep. His mouth was open and his feet stuck out of the end of his blanket, too long to fit.

He showed no sign of hearing Fred's harsh whisper.

"We don't have long 'till the others wake up." Said Hermione, a little worried.

"It's alright, we'll have time." He brushed his hand lightly down her back in a comforting gesture. He leaned over George and sighed. He shook his brother by the shoulder. George snorted slightly and his eyes opened narrowly.

"What the Fuck is it now?" He said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning brother." Said Fred grimacing. "Think you can keep a secret?"

"What are you-?" His eyes caught sight of Hermione over Fred's shoulder. "Oh. You better not have bloody done it in my bed." He said, grumpily.

"We didn't do anything." Said Hermione, thoroughly unconvincingly, her face scarlet.

"And that's what you're going to tell anyone who asks." Fred said forcefully. George rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I doubt it." Came a voice from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione turned to see Ginny, leaning casually against the wall. "You can't keep a secret to save your life."

"Of course I can!" Said George defensively.

"No." Said Ginny flatly. "You can't resist teasing. Eventually it will all come out because of a stupid joke on your part." She looked disapprovingly down at him.

"Nothing happen-"

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm here to help." She gave her a small smile before walking over to frown more intensely at George. Fred stepped out of the way. "If you make the smallest joke about these two lovebirds-" Both Fred and Hermione blushed "-I'll tell mum it was you that broke aunt Muriel's garden fountain and made it squirt her instead."

"Hey, that'll get me in trouble as well!" Interjected Fred, before George could object.

"It's all or nothing, Fred." She stated simply. Fred nodded in agreement.

George sighed, frustrated.

"Fine, but next time he goes to her room, I'm not being kicked out again."

"Deal." Agreed Ginny. "You guys owe me." She smirked at Fred and Hermione.

They relocated to the kitchen to begin breakfast and were shortly joined by Percy and Ron.

"What're you guys doing up so early." Asked Ron, stuffing toast into his mouth.

"It's not early Ron, it's half nine." Said Percy stiffly eyeing his watch and pointedly looking at Ron.

"Oh, I'd better be off then." Ron drank the last of his coffee and waved quickly. "I'm already late for work." Percy almost pushed Ron out of the door in an effort to get to work a little earlier.

"Anyone else have a little heart-attack when he asked why we were all here?" asked George casually. Fred and Hermione nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this one took a bit longer, hope you like it :)**

"You know you're going to have to tell Ronnie about you and Hermione once it gets serious, right?" Fred and George were sitting in garden chairs outside the back door of the Burrow. They were systematically coating a new product in a camouflage potion.

It was a warm, early evening and everyone was spread throughout the garden, lazily throwing away gnomes or lying on the uneven grass.

"At this point, anything could happen and anyway, it doesn't matter what Ron thinks." Fred knew it did matter- if not to him then to Hermione.

"Maybe I could get Ginny to do it," said Fred thoughtfully, "She's good at that kind of stuff."

"She won't do it. She'll be all like: 'I think it's important that you talk to him'." George gave his bother a lopsided smile, "And she's kinda right, just don't tell her I said that."

"Eugh!" Fred leaned back in his chair, covering his eyes with his hands.

"You must really like her."

"You know I do."

"Yeah," George sniggered, "It's good you know it too now."

"What does that mean?" Fred gave his brother a sharp look.

"It's not just me." George raised his hands defensively, "Ginny always said you had a soft spot for her."

Fred flicked some of the potion at his brother. It splattered on his shirt, making him look like he had holes in him as the potion mimicked his background.

"I guess you're right."

"Seriously?" George gestured to his damaged shirt. "I get this for 'I guess you're right'?" But he dropped it when his brother frowned at his feet, only partially listening. There was a pause. "She likes you too y'know." He elbowed his brother playfully.

"Like you can read women."  
"I think you'll find," replied George, sitting up to his full height, "that you are talking to the guy with the _long term_ girlfriend here." Fred scoffed.

"You and Angelina?" He laughed. "I thought you were just fuck buddies."

"Nah, we just don't get bogged down in some of the stupid stuff that comes with relationships." George looked proud. Fred managed a half-smile. He knew what his brother meant- it was that which had put him off a relationship with Angelina himself. After the war he had realised he wanted something different. His long-held soft spot for Hermione had changed and grew into a deeper interest and admiration.

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Said Fred, wondering at that moment if she was thinking of him.

"Can't." Said George, sounding resigned to a grim truth. "You're infatuated."

"What? No I'm not." Fred frowned at his brother as if he had said something odd rather than true. He had at that moment been wondering if there was a chance he could sneak up to Hermione's room tonight and see her...

She would be wearing nothing but that thin cotton robe, her long, dark hair circling her soft hair and body.

"You two!" A shout came from the kitchen window. Fred nearly jumped out of his skin. "I told you to take your concoctions further away from the house!" His mother did not sound happy. She leaned out of the window to frown down at them. "Now put that stuff away and come and help me set the table for dinner."

Fred sat next to her at dinner. Hermione smiled at him and they both blushed a little. However, they were both aware that Ron was sitting nearby and so made only light chit-chat.

About halfway through dinner, a tinkling thud interrupted. A fluffy grey owl had knocked over a teacup sitting on the kitchen window.

"Oh," Said Percy importantly, "That's for me." He picked up the letter and scanned it quickly, then he sighed, trying to sound weary but barely concealing his smug smile. "Ron, we have to go back into work."

"What? Now?" Ron looked particularly irritated as he had just sad down in front of an enormous bowl of eton mess.

"Yes Ron, Now." Percy turned to face his father, "One of the other interns doing overtime managed to melt half of the department." He huffed again.

"Can't I just-" Began Ron, longingly looking at his dessert.

"No." Said Percy, flatly.

"Have fun!" Grinned George, pulling Ron's abandoned pudding towards him.

They left, bickering.

As everyone else began to tuck into their dessert, chatting loudly, Hermione turned to face Fred.

"So, Ron's gone." Fred smiled at her questioningly.

"Yeah."

"Such a shame they were called away." She sighed and touched Fred's leg lightly under the table. She felt him jump slightly under her touch. After a second, he slid his hand over her thigh in pleasant retaliation.

"I know, what will we do without them?" He winked at her.

"I guess we'll just have to use our imagination." He squeezed her leg lightly, sliding his fingers further up her leg. This time, she jumped, glancing quickly around the table to check if they were being watched.

Ginny and Harry were deep in a similar conversation to her own, George was talking to Bill and Fleur while Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking about the vegetable garden. Hermione turned back to Fred and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I'll come to you an hour after we all go up." Hermione nodded in agreement before retracting her hand and continuing to chat with him normally.

He did the same, telling her of his and George's new plans for the expansion of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and she offered her advice on what potions and charms they could use to help them improve their products and make their unexplored ideas a reality.

With his imagination and her ability, they made a good team.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten.**

"Go, now." Hissed George angrily in the darkness.

"It's only been-" He squinted at his watch in the poor light, "-Thirty-six minutes."

"If you don't go now, I'm going to protrificus totalus you for the rest of the night." George was dead serious so Fred slipped out of bed and made his way up the stairs to Hermione's room.

He liked her room- it smelt like her and everything about it fascinated him as the embodiment of her personality. It was more organised than is own, pretty but not girly or infantile... and enough books to kill a blast-ended screwt.

"Where are you going?" Ron's harsh whisper made Fred nearly jump out of his skin.

"Sleep walking." He said, giving Ron a forced grin.

"No you're not." Ron replied, seriously.

"Well spotted Ronnie, there's no fooling you." Fred sarcastically praised, making his way back towards the stairs.

"Hang on, hang on." Ron grabbed his arm in the darkness. "You were going into Hermione's room."

There was a long pause where the two brothers looked at each other, one in suspicion, the other in guilt.

"Well this is awkward." Grimaced Fred.

"You're lucky I'm not a snitch." Hissed Ron, "I have half a mind to wake her up and tell her you were here- Just what were you planning to do?"

Fred opened and closed him mouth twice.

"What?" He asked finally.

"Don't play dumb Fred," Ron gripped his forearm tightly, "She's had a fucking hard time of it- we all have. The last thing any of us needs is to be woken up in the middle of the night because of one of your stupid pranks."

Fred frowned at his brother.

"You're right." He said flatly, feeling deflated.

"Damn right I am." Ron let him go, turning back to his own room and clipping the door shut behind him.

Fred made his way back into his own room, careful not to wake George.

Hermione had listened, ear pressed to the door, and heard the whole conversation. For some time she had felt sure that the thumping of her heart would alert them to her eavesdropping.

Once Fred had left, she crawled back into bed, sheepishly pulling off her pink underwear and diving under the covers naked.

She felt too much to think, so she curled up and slept.

In the morning, Fred found her in the vegetable garden. Her feet were bare and she was wearing only a long, mustard-yellow t-shirt over her underwear. Before living with the Weasley's she never would have worn such an outfit outside of her room, but everything was so relaxed here she felt at ease, confortable.

Fred thought she looked beautiful, her long dark hair shifting in the uneven wind. It pulled lightly at her top, showing him the tops of her creamy thighs.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said, smiling tiredly at her.

"Ron." She said, shaking her head. "He always thinks he's helping."

She looked so young for a second, her little face squinting up at him in the sunlight, that he felt terribly old. Any reasonable person would have said at this point that He was not even two years older than her and she would soon be eighteen but... his close encounter with death had shaken Fred to his very core. While no one may have realised yet, Fred was feeling that the things that had once tethered him so tightly to reality had been shaken loose, leaving him floating in limbo.

Hermione was the wises, kindest and most shewd person Fred had ever known. She made him feel seen and understood, something undecipherable about her attached him back to their post-war world.

And yet that was so much to ask of a person, and he knew it.

"Term starts in a few weeks." He said, trying to keep his voice light.

Hermione didn't look at him. She surveyed the garden, catching sight of a particularly small gnome poke its head out from behind a bush a few meters away.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Have you got all your robes and everything?" He knew she had heard him before. If he repeated himself, she would realise the weight her leaving carried with him. Neither of them were ready for that.

"I've been ready for weeks." Hermione sighed and sat down on the grass. Fred followed suit.

"What happ-"

"I don't know." She replied gently.

"You didn't hear my question." Fred was more than a little worried.

"I don't need to know your question. Whatever you were going to ask, chances are I don't know the answer."

They sat in silence. The sun warmed their backs pleasantly. On the other side of the garden they could just make out Mrs Weasley putting washing out to dry. White sheets flapped slowly in the warm haze.

"I wish we could just stay here forever." Sighed Fred, lying down on the warm grass.

"But we can't." Hermione replied sleepily, lying down next to him.

"The end of the war doesn't mean the end of our lives," She huffed, amused, "That was the whole point."

Fred winced. Unable to see him, it went unnoticed to Hermione.

"It's good to be alive." He said, finally.

"But also difficult."

"Yes."

Her hand found his.

"I have to go back to school. It'll give me structure. I need that."

"I know."

"I'm not very good at living in the now. It's something I've always failed at." They both smiled at the idea of her failing. "And you need Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You need that creative freedom."

"You're right." He said, regretfully. "But maybe I can help you."

"How?" She sat up a bit, leaning on her elbows and looking down at his handsome, freckled face.

"You need to learn to live in the now." He said simply, cupping her face and pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

From behind the bush, the gnome giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just felt like writing some more :)**

Fred had been careful to check they they were alone before kissing her. It had been a blissful couple of minutes of uninterrupted heaven.

Her body pushed up against his own, his arm around her back, her lips on his.

She had pulled away and smiled down at him, so pure.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" He squeezed her slightly against him as he teased her.

"No, it wasn't." She rested her hand on the front of his t-shirt. "But-"

"Uh-Uh-Uh." He interrupted, "Do what makes you happy, don't let overthinking ruin it."

"In that case," She said, leaning down so that their noses touched, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah sure," Fred laughed, "Lead the way."

Hermione stood up and stretched, giving him a quick glimpse of her pants. He grinned.

"Careful, you're going to distract me."

"You're a big boy Fred, keep it in your pants." She tutted.

"You got that right." Said Fred rudely.

"Real classy."

They spotted Harry and Ginny coming out of The Burrow and Hermione waved them over.

"We're going swimming!" called Hermione, "Do you want to come?"

Harry and Ginny quickly joined them.

"I bet I can guess who's idea this was." Said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Bet you can't." Replied Fred, winking at Hermione conspicuously. Ginny raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Where is there to swim around here?" Asked Harry.

"The river, it gets quite wide about a mile downstream. I take it you're coming then?" Fred was enjoying the spontaneity of Hermione's suggestion.

"Of course, it's boiling today... Me and Harry were going to take a shower anyway but I haven't been down to the river for some time.."

Hermione giggled at Fred's facial expression at the idea of Ginny in the shower with her boyfriend.

"Could you not?" He said, wincing.

"Oh come on." Ginny rolled her eyes again, elbowing Fred.

"Yeah but, no offence mate-" Fred said quickly to Harry.

"None taken." Harry replied, Hermione wasn't sure if he was even listening.

" _but,_ you are my sister and it's not even like you guys are subtle."

"Said the guy snogging on the lawn." Hermione blushed and Harry shot her a lightly surprised look.

"Ugh, you're impossible." Fred said, exasperated.

"You mean I'm right." She smirked, satisfied.

They all stood at the bank of the river.

The clear water moved slowly, partially covered by a few wispy beech trees.

"Who wants to go first?" Asked Fred.

"Well, seeing as you got Hermione all wet the other day-" There was a loud splash as Ginny toppled into the water, her sassy comment interrupted by Fred giving her a firm shove.

"Fuck!" She shouted up at him, "It's freezing!"

"OOPS." He shouted back at her, before turning around to face Harry and Hermione. "Who's next?"

Harry and Hermione shared a glance before they both simultaneously gave Fred a firm shove into the beautiful, icy waters.

He came up laughing and turned around quickly to splash his cackling sister.

Harry and Hermione stood on the bank of the river and hooted at the squabbling siblings, before making their gradual decent into the water.

"So, you guys are..." Harry indicated to Fred.

"No, well yes. Yes and no." Harry nodded at her answer.

"Sounds complicated." He said calmly. Hermione watched the drenched Weasleys continue to splash each other enthusiastically.

"Well... you know what I'm like..." She said a little vaguely. "I can't let things be simple."

"Yeah, don't worry... Me and Ginny will manage it you know. The long distance thing... If you really like someone it's not so hard."

"It's different for you, you've been together since before the war... Me and Fred..." She bit her lip as she continued to think herself into a hole.

"I know. But you deserve to take what makes you happy. It's like Luna says, 'worrying just means you suffer twice'."

Hermione was about to worry at him some more but was interrupted by a large surge of water slapping her in the side of the face.

Fred grinned at her, pleased he got her attention.

" _Right_." She said ferociously, turning to face him. "You asked for it."

Much splashing and spluttering later, Hermione and Fred sat drenched on the bank of the river. Harry and Ginny had drifted further downstream and Hermione suspected they were making up for lost alone time in the shower.

Fred had taken off his shirt and spread it out to dry on the grass. His bare chest was tanned from so much time in the sun that summer and Hermione admired his lean, broard-shouldered body.

Fred was doing his best to remain calm at the sight of Hermione in her clinging soaked t-shirt and long dark hair. They could have easily dried their clothes with their wands but somehow neither of them could be bothered.

"Summer romance." Sighed Fred happily, laying his head on Hermione's stomach, eyes closed.

"Maybe that's what this is... a summer romance." Hermione said thoughtfully, "We both care about each other but at the end of the summer we have to head our separate ways." She stroked his head, shifting the long strands of red hair out of his brown eyes.

"Summer romance." Said Fred, looking up into her bright hazel eyes. Such understanding eyes, so bright with thought and creativity that it made him feel more alive just gazing into them. He didn't want this summer to end, not ever.

"We can't tell Ron." She said after a while. He thought about this for a minute before replying.

"It's up to you," He said finally, "Whatever you want."

Fred wasn't sure how his younger brother felt about Hermione. For a long time, Fred had been sure they would become a couple but it had never happened.

He knew that Ron would want to know but right now, Hermione was his priority. Whatever made her feel most comfortable. Ron had previously had plenty of time to talk to Hermione about his feelings for her, he had even dated Lavender.

Fred had dated other witches, sure, even felt very strongly about a few. But it was clear to him that Hermione's feelings for Ron were purely platonic and as far as he was concerned, it was up to her, not Ron. You can't call dibs on a person.

Hermione jumped as the sound of someone crashing through the trees alerted her to their new company.

"Shit!" Came Percy's muffled voice, followed by Ron's laughter.


End file.
